


Make a Splash

by Pope_de_sass



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pope_de_sass/pseuds/Pope_de_sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college alternative universe of Free! Rin and Sousuke are members of the most elite frat house, and go to an incredible party. Unfortunately, Rin gets hungover, and slums into the school convenient store. Let's just say, maybe that cashier boy is a cutie? </p>
<p>The main relationship is Rin/Haru, but other ones will also be explored. So I suppose it is a multiple relationship fanfiction slightly? They all still swim, so the premise isn't majorly changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This first chapter, will set the scene. I think you guys will really enjoy it. It won't really drawl out the two of them meeting. My only warning, is that it will mention Rin's father's passing at one point. Oh and some cussing, but I mean it is an angst fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Chapter Song:  
> Damnit - Blink 182

"Are you kidding me?," Rin angrily grumbled. It was 7am, and Rin was not happy about the ongoing development. This stupidly attractive employee with bright blue eyes was not helping his headache. He couldn't even get a freaking carton of milk from this useless school convenient store. "I'm sorry you can't get your calcium," comments the nonchalant grocer before him,"it's obvious you are hung as a noose." The employee was right, Rin might've had a bit too much to drink at Sousuke's party. "You know it's rude to make assumptions. Might even say it makes an ass out of you and me."  
"I'm just pointing out the obvious. Aren't you one of those frat boys from Alpha Sigma?"  
"No really?," Rin snaps back while tipping forward the hat of his house.  
"I'm just saying you might want to.. Oh I don't know, remember the fact your mommy and daddy pay a heck of a lot of muhla for you to be partying around."  
"Okay well," Rin looks at the annoyingly hot boy's nametag,"Haru is it? I have a 3.9 GPA, and it's before the semester even starts."  
"I'm just saying."  
Rin angrily stomps across the store and grabs a bottle of skim milk. The red quiff of hair bobs up and down the aisles, and even Haru couldn't help but looking at prissy boy's physique. He slams it on to the checkout desk, and proceeds to slap a fiver out.  
"Here you go senpai!," he snakily laughs showing his pointed teeth and makes a grand exit with a slam of the door. 

"What was that Haru?," Makoto, Haru's work pal comments as he's carrying supply boxes by the chip aisle.

"Just one of those rich, drunk, and annoying frat boys."

"Oh you mean a really attractive young las my little Haru has angst feelings for," Makoto laughs while putting his hands against his heart with a boatload of sarcastic brotherly love. 

"Not at all! He was a-a-a jerk. And stupid," Haru attempts to say with out blushing,"And anyways, he was a hungover hothead. I can be attracted to aesthetic, you ass."

"Ah but I do have a nice one."  
"Oh stop it," Haru replied with a laugh. The bell rung again, and an energetic blond came tottering in. 

"Hi guys!!! Can I get a marshmallow puff penguin? Huh huh."

"Nagisa, you know you should consume that. We have practice!"

"It's for Rei!," Nagisa pleaded 

Haru coughs and comments,"Bullshit"

Nagisa frowns, but suddenly ran across the convenient store, grabs the junk food, and throws a fiver that smacks Haru in the face.

"We really need to get a better system of payment," Makoto says with a laugh.

"No kidding," Haru scoffs.

\------------------------------------------

Rin rams through the door and slouches onto the couch. "You know Rin, you don't have to hang with the big boys if you can't handle it," Sousuke shouts across the room while pouring cereal into a bowl,"You were so hungover, you forgot to check the kitchen for milk my friend." Rin grunts angrily as Sousuke offers him a bowl of some fruity sugar crap. "And what's up with your boner? I thought one couldn't get turned on so early."

"Shit," Rin whispers.

"Who does Rinnie the Pooh have a bone for?"

"Oh fuck off."

"Puh-lease," Sousuke teases while falling into the couch next to him.

"Ugh fine. Some little ass named Haru who worked at the campus convenient store."

"You know he's on the swimming team right?"

"Oh for fucksake. Gou's making me try out."

"This is comical," Sousuke claps slowly.

"I mean he was a jerk to me Sousuke. He called me pretentious."

"Bro, frat houses are built for pretentious boys. And it doesn't help that we are members of the most elite one," he gestures with a shrug.

"Yeah being well known isn't helping me right now," Rin races his hand through his hair.

"Isn't that accurate. I mean ask the chick I banged last night. I've gotta go to the internship. Final days," Sousuke sighs and gets up from the couch. "You'll have to tell me about the tryouts with Hot Haru."

"Ay ay captain," Rin gives a soldier salute as Sousuke slams the door shut.

Rin exhales deeply and turns on an episode of Friends on the television, and thinks about he got here. This time last year, he was in college over in Australia. Until of course, he got the message about his dad dying. He couldn't bare the guilt of leaving Gou on her own. He had known Sousuke since elementary school, and he willingly came here just as quickly as himself. They both considered themselves Gou's brother. They had quickly risen to popularity in the elite frat house, and were able to make this place work for them. Gou happens to be forcing him today to retry swimming. He admittedly loved it in highschool, and Gou was the female coach, so he oblidged. 

The closing credits of Friends began to show, and snaps him back into reality. He slowly gets out of the couch and gets ready for the tryouts. 

\------------------------------------------

"Alright boys! You will be tested for your speed for 5 laps today. This will help determine who gets on the team this season. And oh my gosh I can't even handle this many abs! Please half of you put your shirts on!", Gou yelled out to the boys while getting flustered.

Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, and Nii-chan sit upon the sidelines making notes of every new players' stats. Haru sighs, because Makoto forced him out of the water to allow the newbies to compete. The water is so freeing and beautiful, he couldn't help but thinking. Haru has a grade A pout, and was pretty pissed until a special person arrived at swim practice. 

Haru's eyes go from the grading paper to spot, and he suddenly sees a shock of red bob up from the pool end. You could hear Gou shout excruciatingly loud for an individual named Rin. Haru eyes the area, and sees that yes indeed, that was the attractive jerk from earlier. And damn he was an incredible swimmer. He didn't glide like Haru, but tear violently. Almost as if he could control the waves. 

Rin is his name. Haru ponders upon this. It sounds so strong and powerful. "Why am I thinking about someone I just met. Who is an ass," he angrily thought while brushing his hair back. One side of him was filled with wanting to ask Gou how she knew him, and the other with utter self disgust. 

Makoto bumps his shoulder and whispers,"Isn't that the guy from earlier?"

"Yeah," Haru mutters

"You should talk to him after practice!" Makoto says loud enough for Nagisa to hear.

"OH MY GOSH HARU! WHO DO YOU LIKE?" Nagisa shouts quite loudly.

Haru turns tomato colored, and whispers embarrassingly,"I'll tell you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru talk, a little angst, and let's just say a little bit of sexual tension?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here is the second chapter! I apologize for it being a good bit shorter, but I really thought the chapter ends nicely where I put it. My only trigger warning is cussing, but I mean it's going to be in this fiction. Sorry guys. Thank you guys for giving me kudos, and that honestly really helped make me determined to get this chapter done so soon! 
> 
> Chapter Song:  
> Uhmmm I'm not sure this time? Maybe Turn It Off from Book of Mormon

After much convincing from his friends, Haru was going to go talk to Rin. He knew he was a bit of a hothead, so he had to approach him with caution. Haru rarely felt nervousness ; anxiety wasn't in his regular nature. However right now, his hands are shaking a little violently, and his heartbeat wasn't slowing down. 

As soon as Gou announces the end of practice, Rin runs over to where Haru is judging. See this is a little awkward, because Haru hasn't really been keeping up with judging as he was supposed to. In fact, he might've been doodling chibi sharks, like Rin's teeth. When Rin sees this, he plops right next to Haru and whispers,"So you draw? Really neat. I know I was a jerk to you this morning, so I assume that you've marked me down."

"Actually, I judge base off of skill, not assumptions based off of the alcohol content in your system. Might even say that assumption, makes an ass out of you and me."

Rin laughs a little making his body sway slightly and comments,"You know for someone who seems to observe well, your not a very good flirt."

"Who said I thought you were attractive?" Haru snaps although showing a slight red tint across his cheeks.

"I think you just admitted to it."

Haru flips him the bird with a growl

"Oh come on Haru."

"Seriously stop Rin," Haru urged.

"How do you know my name?," Rin ask slightly stopped in his tracks and with a genuinely naive tone. 

"The clipboard, lover boy."

"Bull-shit," Rin states unconvincingly.

"Yeah tell that to your redness. And I'm not referring to that hair," Haru methodically touches it and brushes it aside.

Chills critter across Rin's back, perhaps giving away his awe of the boy before him, but he quickly attempts to cover it by casually wrapping a towel around his neck. 

"Brother! You did so well today!," Gou runs up behind Rin and hugs him. Haru is lightly shocked by this, because nobody bothered to mention that Gou had a brother. Much less someone from the snooty mcsnooterson frat house.

While Gou is animatedly talking to her brother, Haru zones out and realizes the sudden flirt he had become while with Rin. Almost as if he actually knew what he was doing. Which is a much more truthful call for bullshit then what Rin "claimed" was earlier. He then observes how light and youthful he becomes while talking to her. The way he gets a wider smile, and you can see those hazelnut eyes just a little clearer. Yes, I must get him to look at me like that, Haru couldn't help but feeling.

A pat suddenly hits Haru's back and tunes him into,"Oh yes, Haru is our best freestyle swimmer here!"

"I only swim free," Haru admits with a shrug.

"I might just have to give you a run for your money," Rin banters

"It's about the way the water connects with your fingers and the feeling. Not racing you," Haru pokes Rin's chest slightly.

"Uh no, it's definitely about the race against the opponent," Rin pokes him back.

Haru breaths heavily, gets up from his position, and says a little more constricted,"It may be for you, but I don't fight the waves."

"You fight the waves, to defeat the opponent. Isn't that more important?"

"Easy for a shark to say."

"Suit yourself "dolphin," Rin air quotes as Haru walks away steaming with frustration. 

"Uhm Rin?," Gou whispers quietly.

"What!"  
"Sousuke just texted. Apparently we are going for sushi with him and Nitori."

"Fine, I'll go get ready in the Alpha Sigma commons," Rin states angrily nearly bulldozing over Gou.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Gou holds her brother back and ask,"What's your beef with Haru? Did he steal a girl from you or something?"

"It's none of your buisness Sis," he steams and walks around her,"Catch you later."

\---------------------------------

Yeah, Rin knows what anyone reading an autobiographical depiction of his life is thinking, he hasn't told his sister he's gayer than a Madonna reunion concert. He knows it bad, he thinks to himself while showering away the chlorine in a very cold trance to settle him down. Gou can't know that he isn't straight. That would make him seem like he has some sort of unrequited love for Sousuke, or even a big fat liar. Neither which are accurate, but just as he was going to tell her one day over the phone, she went on and on about how she fell in love for a gay guy at school. And that day she promptly admitted she wished all guys were straight when she was bursting out in tears. Unfortunately, this caused Rin to never want to tell her, because it would rehash her old feelings. Gou and her beau dated for two years, and honestly she admitted those were the best years of her life. There's no way he could tell her, he knew. So he hid it when he came back home. He told Sousuke, heck even Nitori knows, but not her. Not his precious little sister.

How did you know you were gay? Is the most common question someone whose gay is asked. Rin always ask himself this, because it sure would be simpler if he just liked girls. Not having to hide anyways. If he could pinpoint it, it'd be because of high school. When he was younger, he maybe had feelings for guys, but he wasn't the stereotypical gay guy. I mean Rin thought he was much too sporty, and manly to be gay. High school, is when he realized that you don't have to trade in what you like, to like the sane gender. And guys were more attractive. I mean just look at how hot Haru is... 

All this thinking deeply, caused Rin to accidentally get a huge clump of conditioner stuck in his eye. "Fucking fuck mother fucking shit tit!" Rin screams apparently loud enough for someone in the next shower over to come dashing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFY -author cackles like a witch here-
> 
> Please feel free to comment, and kudos are really appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! I am so sorry for not updating since forever essentially.  
> I have had an overwhelming amount of guilt whenever I've seen this story gain kudos, and I've realized that I need to rehash this fiction. I'm terribly sorry it's been so long, life is mainly what happened (I broke my ankle). But now it's back!! This is a fairly short filler but it answers a question and presents a new one.
> 
> Song: It takes two (because why the hell not?)

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"   
A towering lad enters the shower panicked.  
"Not with you seeing me ass naked. Shit shit it hurts!"  
"Okay! Let me get a towel for you," he scrambles just outside the shower and eventually finds a towel. 

"Awh fuck that hurt!"

"At least I was here."

"Who are you? I mean I'd like to know the name of the guy who helped me. Well and saw my balls."  
"Rei's the name and your balls aren't my game."

"I feel like I should be offended," Rin feigns heartache,"But at least I can see clearly now." 

Rei laughs a little and adds while pointing at him," I almost have a boyfriend no matter how appealing that is. I actually came in here to see you."

"Excuse but I don't think we know each other?"

"Yeah I know. I just noticed how great you were at swimming when I was running down the track," he pulls the edges of his tank under his jacket to reveal a track logo and then adds,"See for us to date, he and I made a pact of sorts. He has to pass all of his classes, and I have to learn how to swim. I could really use a teacher."

Rin places his finger about his lips and responds,"I wouldn't do it for free but I'd consider if you have something to bring to the table."

"Does cold hard cash suffice?"

"But always," Rin smirks,"Tuesday work?,"

"Sure thing!," the two boys extend hands and shake upon it.

"Now if you excuse me I have some serious moisturizing I must do," and with that Rin shuts the shower door, and Rei exits. 

\-----------------------------------------

Rin enters the sushi place and calls for a server. She shows him to the backroom and then he quickly locates the crew.   
"Rin!," Nitori says and gives him a warm embrace. Rin always felt like Nitori might be a little touchy, but since he's like a younger brother to him he can just get away with it. Next, Gou stands and then Rin pecks a kiss his sister's cheek while Sousuke merely gets up and says nonchalantly,"Rin don't you have to go to the restroom?"  
"Oh yes will you come with me?," Rin eagerly questions with a playful and snarky undertone. He knew what Sousuke's play was, and honestly he was curious about his friend's romantic encounters today as well.


End file.
